It's Always Been You
by theSlytherin022
Summary: "It's nice to see you again after all these years."
1. Frozen at the moment

**Author's note:** _Eli/Umi AU. Crossposting at AO3. 2 chapters max. A product of another writing exercise or drill. Teen and up audiences for now, but who knows?_

 _Thanks to a certain someone who gave me an idea that made this story possible._

* * *

"Congratulations on the big win!" a purple-haired woman exclaimed while entering the little office.

"Thank you." A blue-haired girl looked up to the busty woman from her seat. The blue-haired girl is _Sonoda Umi_ , a topnotch lawyer who recently won a case: proving the innocence of an idol duo accused of murdering their own manager.

"Nya, nya, nya! Umi-chan's all over the news!" An orange-haired girl came in to the office as well, cheering for Umi's win. "The young lawyer who saved _Saint Snow!_ " She is _Hoshizora Rin_ : a newly hired assistant on probation in the law firm where Umi works for. She's "a ball of energy," as Umi would always call her.

The purple-haired girl is _Tojo Nozomi_. She had been Umi's assistant for 2 years. Under Nozomi's tutelage, Rin has learned the ins and outs of the industry. She has seen intense court room drama, felt the adrenaline when she gets tapped by Nozomi when evidences during discovery pile up, and get too much for the busty woman to handle.

The orange-haired girl even got to help Umi and Nozomi in certain cases, including the murder accusation towards Saint Snow.

Rin got into idols because of her childhood friend, _Koizumi Hanayo_. When she learned that Saint Snow's case would be assigned to a lawyer from their firm, she became ecstatic. All the more when she found out the lawyer the idol duo hired was Umi. Rin's knowledge with the idol industry truly helped in narrowing down suspects and eventually proving the innocence of both Sarah and Leah Kazuno.

"Seriously," Umi sighed as she adjusted her seat. "I have long suspected the cops missing something. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have figured that out."

"It was nothing, nya!" Rin said happily. "Rin was glad she could be of help to Umi-chan and Nozomi-chan!"

"Umi-chan, I received this email from Sarah-san." Nozomi's phone displayed the email and Rin's eyes enlarged the moment she read the subject:

 **"EXCLUSIVE INVITATION FOR SAINT SNOW'S NEW ALBUM LAUNCH"**

"Tickets for two, Umi-chan." Nozomi said with a smile. "Saint Snow is inviting you as an expression of thanks."

"You know I'm not into that kind of stuff…" Umi flinched.

"Then take Rin with you." Nozomi smirked. "It'd be a shame if you don't go." Rin's eyes gleamed at the mention of this. "I want to see Saint Snow with Umi-chan, nya!"

Umi knew where this was heading to. Pop idol genre isn't her type of music, but seeing Rin with almost pleading eyes was something she couldn't resist. Even though Rin wasn't her direct assistant, Umi treated her much like a little sister, as she never had any.

"Oh, all right, kid." Umi groaned, feeling a little defeated. "I'll go the album launch with you. Just behave yourself, okay?"

"For reals, nya?!" Rin eyes shone with excitement. When she saw Umi nodding her head, she jumped for joy and headed straight to Umi to hug her, making the blue-haired girl almost fall from her chair. Nozomi smiled at the sight. Even though Rin is already part of the workforce, her childish side does come out, which is quite adorable.

"Oww, Rin! Let go! You're tackling me." Umi was laughing shakily.

Just as she said this, a figure came in to Umi's office.

"Congratulations on your win, Sonoda-san!" The older woman stood in front of Umi's office table, with the young assistant still hugging the blue-haired lawyer. "The whole courthouse was talking about you."

"Thank you very much." Umi muttered, with Rin finally letting go of her.

"Hoshizora-san seems to be overjoyed." The woman noticed the little scene Umi and Rin were at and crossed her arms.

"Ah, speaking of overjoyed," Umi interjected. "Rin's so glad Saint Snow was proven innocent at last. She's been of great help to me in winning the case."

"Is that so?" The older woman's eyes furrowed a bit, scrutinizing the orange-haired girl. Rin's facial features looked a little nervous. This older woman happened to be the owner of the law firm, who is a practicing lawyer herself and had been handling multi-million lawsuits. With that little scene from earlier, would this cost her employment? But Umi was there to save the day.

"Looks like we're getting ourselves a new assistant," The law firm owner said with no emotion.

"Eh?" Rin felt nervous when she heard this. She started feeling like her dreams would come crashing down on her. What's going to happen if she loses her job? Umi and Nozomi were on standby, readying themselves for the worse.

"Don't look so nervous, Hoshizora-san," The woman chuckled. "I was referring to you. You're considered a permanent assistant starting today. You'll be assigned to one of the lawyers and you'll get to meet her tomorrow." A plastic card was handed to the orange-haired girl, which Rin looks at intently. This wasn't a dream—she was given access to her new boss' office, which was across Umi's.

"Congratulations, Rin-chan!" Nozomi tapped the younger girl's shoulder.

Rin bowed and gave respects to the law firm owner. "Thank you very much!"

The law firm owner left Umi's office with a smile. Rin hugged Umi first, followed by Nozomi as she couldn't help but feel really happy about this news.

"I knew you'd be considered, Rin." Umi stood up and winked at Nozomi who felt relieved and started giggling. "And you thought the boss would kick ya out, huh?"

"I really thought of it, nya."

"Oh," Nozomi's phone buzzed again. She swiped the screen and saw another email. "It's from the boss. She wants to discuss with you this case involving that freelance singer."

"I thought that's being handled by another lawyer." Umi's right brow raised.

"Looks like there'd been a change of plans. Go see the boss and find out yourself." Nozomi pushed Umi out of her own office.

"Don't forget Saint Snow's album launch on Saturday, nya~!" Rin exclaimed.

"I won't." Umi said as she walked away from her office, while Nozomi went back to her front desk and Rin headed to the pantry to munch on cereal.

* * *

"Why are you requesting me to take this over? The case seems to be doing pretty well." Umi scanned some of the documents.

"Well, the lawyer this client hired will be on maternity leave." The law firm owner explained. "She's ready to guide you through what you need to know."

"The father of the child wants to gain custody because the client's _allegedly a bad influence?_ " Umi read through one of the documents. "What is this exactly?"

"Not sure. That's something you have to know from the client herself." The older woman said with no emotion. "After you've been oriented about the case, you'll meet your new client and discuss strategy. Are you up to this?"

"Yes." Umi said.

"Thank you, Sonoda-san. You've handled cases like this before, so I know you'd be able to win this."

Umi excused herself and returned to her office. Nozomi came in and wanted to know juicy details about the conversation.

"So? What happened?"

"I'm taking the child custody case over," Umi answered the busty woman's question. "The lawyer in-charge is going on maternity leave."

"Figures," Nozomi exhaled. "The good side there's that it won't be hard since the case is doing well."

"This kind of case is more intense than a murder accusation." Umi thought out loud.

"Come on, Umi-chan!" Nozomi nudged the blue-haired girl. "As if you're new to this kind of case. You've won custody cases before."

Umi's eyes narrowed as she remembered what she read earlier. "I just need to know exactly what the document meant."

Two days passed and the day of the album launch came. Umi and Rin decided to meet at the train station so they could go to the venue together.

"Umi-chaaaan!" Rin called out to the blue-haired lawyer, who luckily sees the orange-haired ball of energy within the crowd.

"You're quite early." Umi smiled as she noticed Rin came 15 minutes early.

"Of course! This is Rin's once in a lifetime opportunity to see Saint Snow, nya!"

"I'm glad this is making you happy." Umi chuckled.

"Rin's going to take selfies for Kayo-chin to see!"

"That's your childhood friend, correct?" Umi inquired.

"Yup!" Rin exclaimed. "I'm sure Kayo-chin will feel envious about this. It'd been hard to get tickets to the album launch and here we are, invited there for free, nya!"

Umi laughed at Rin's outburst. "Well, let's get going. The train's here."

As Umi and Rin went to take their ride, the blue-haired girl's eyes got locked into a blonde woman who was getting off the train. They happened to have smiled at each other, which caused Umi's cheeks to blush. Time slowed down at that moment, peeking into each other's eyes seemed like forever. It was as if their gazes became frozen at the moment. The blonde woman continued walking, her eyes closed momentarily as she thought,

 _It's nice to see you again after all these years._

* * *

"Uh…" Rin didn't know how to start the conversation without getting awkward. "Umi-chan's…kinda blushing, nya."

"W-what?" Umi was pulled out from her short reverie.

"After that foreigner passed by," Rin said childishly. "Umi-chan's cheeks went red."

"Stop that, Rin!" Umi put a hand to cover the orange-haired girl's mouth.

"Nya!" Rin tried to struggle and got the blue-haired's hand off her mouth. "I don't blame Umi-chan, though. That woman's very beautiful, nya."

The train ride was uneventful, save for Umi who had the image of the blonde woman stuck in her mind. _I have a feeling I know her from somewhere._

The album launch venue was crowded as the two would expect. But upon showing the tickets, which happen to be VIP's, they were let in without question. Some of Saint Snow's fans recognized Umi as the savior of the duo, asking for selfies and photos. Umi entertained a few before Rin pulled her inside.

"They're performing one of the songs from the new album, nya!" Rin's eyes brightened. "Rin can't wait to get the CD's signed!"

Umi giggled seeing Rin's enthusiasm in all of this. With due respect to Saint Snow, Umi thought their songs are catchy and interesting to boot. The song came to a finish and everybody gave the duo a round of applause for their performance.

"Good evening." Sarah spoke, there is a bit of tiredness in her voice but she sounded happy nonetheless. "We thank everyone for coming today. As you all know, it had been a rough ride for me and my sister Leah due to the recent legal battle we were in."

The crowd silenced themselves as they had all their ears to what Sarah was about to say.

"We never lost faith that we'd get through the hardship together. And with the legal battle over, we included some songs that we both wrote during the experience." Sarah closed her eyes and continued, "That for everyone who's about to lose faith, may these added songs remind you not to give up and keep pushing forward!"

Rin's eyes brimmed in tears while she listened to the older Kazuno's speech. Umi on the other hand, smiled at the thought that the two had been able to use the experience to inspire others through their music. _Guess pop idols aren't just for being cute after all._

"Of course, let's not forget to give credit to our legal team, headed by Sonoda Umi-san." Leah extended her hand and the spotlight focused on where Umi was sitting, which made the blue-haired girl stunned. "Her competence is what kept our faith alive to have justice served. Thank you very much, Sonoda-san."

The crowd clapped their hands in appreciation, which made Umi blush a little. Rin wrapped her arms around Umi's shoulders. "Umi-chan's great, nya!" Giggles from the crowd were soon heard.

After the speech of the Kazuno's, Umi and Rin were led inside the VIP banquet. Rin took the opportunity to take selfies with the duo for herself and with a fansign that read, "Hi Kayo-chin." Umi felt a little helpless. With Nozomi not around, the energetic Rin became hard to contain by herself. Maybe this is the reason why the blue-haired lawyer's quite soft with the new permanent assistant: she was similar to her roommate, _Kousaka Honoka_ , who is another ball of energy she had to keep up with.

The album launch was a success. Umi got home around 11pm, her roommate was already fast asleep. Before getting into bed, she took a final look at her phone's calendar:

 _Meeting with custody case client and lawyer at conference room 2, Monday, the 20th._

 _Monday it is,_ was Umi's final thought before turning off the light.

* * *

 _ **Notes:** _The part where Saint Snow being accused of murder was based from a TV show episode I watched years back. To those who can recall, maybe any one of you can pinpoint what that show was. Obviously, their case was used as the way to introduce "Lily White In One Law Firm."

Also, I don't know why I have the tendency to name a chapter based on a single event within it. Kinda funny. xD

Anyways, the next and final chapter will come out next week. Hope you enjoyed this little something so far. :)


	2. It's always been you

**Author's note:** _Hi there! Sorry if this chapter was a bit delayed. I got sick really bad the whole week last week and it took me some time to finish. I hope you enjoy this little something and see it through the end. :)  
_

* * *

Sounds of faint laughter can be heard from children playing hide and seek on the playground. When she was a little girl, she had been shy and didn't have the courage to ask the other kids if she can join them.

She was just content watching them and just built fortresses on the sandbox.

As the little blue-haired girl was busy creating her fortress, she noticed that one of the sand-made towers was slowly crumbling. The little girl didn't catch it in time, but someone else did.

"That was close." A blue-eyed girl held on to the sand tower but still got ruined, causing the other girl to tear up.

"I will fix this, don't worry."

A few moments later, the sand fortress was re-built. The blue-eyed girl put a little flag on top of the tower, signaling that it was finished.

"There!" She removed the remaining sand from her skirt. The other girl watched in awe as a hand reached out to her.

"You are the princess!"

"Me? Princess?"

"Yes, hime-sama." The blue-eyed girl bowed, revering her princess. "I am your gallant knight."

* * *

"Umi-chaaaan!"

This was a typical scenario every morning in Umi's apartment. Her roommate, Kousaka Honoka always wakes up late, even though Umi knocks on her door after her alarm clock goes off.

"Let me guess, your five minutes became twenty and now you're running late." Umi finished packing their lunches.

"There's still time, there's still time!" Honoka rushed to the bathroom.

"Honoka, I need to get going. I can't wait for you." Umi sounded firm when she spoke. "I need to get to the office early to prepare."

"Okay!" Honoka shouted. "Just leave my lunch there. I'll take the bus."

As Umi left the apartment, her phone rang.

Nozomi? Her brows furrowed when she saw who was calling. Umi swiped the screen to answer.

"Nozomi?"

"Umi-chan, I'm sorry about the short notice." Nozomi's tone sounded a little serious. "You have to get to the office now."

"I'm on my way there. What's up?" Umi wondered.

"Emergency meeting. The boss is looking for you."

"What is it about now?" Umi's voice was in a questioning tone.

"It must be due to Izumi's turnover of duties." Nozomi said in monotone. "Not too sure, but just get over here, asap."

"Thanks, Nozomi. I'm on my way." Umi ended the call at that.

Moments later, Umi arrived at the office, sighting Rin at the pantry.

"Good morning, Umi-chan!"

"Good morning, Rin." Umi smiled at the orange-haired girl, grabbing the tea cup from her. "How's your first day?"

"It's been great, nya!" Rin said happily.

They walked together towards Rin's front desk and saw Nozomi, waiting for the two of them. Umi puts down her tea cup at Nozomi's desk and reaches for the folder the busty woman was carrying.

"Izumi said to hand this over to you."

"I wonder what the meeting is about?" Umi asked.

"Beats me." Nozomi mumbled.

"Bring that folder with you, Umi." Nozomi reminded while holding the tea cup for Umi.

"You know; it's been a while something like this happened." Umi then took the tea cup by the other hand and took a sip.

"The boss!" Nozomi whispered, alerting Rin who was fixing the folders piled on her desk.

At the sight of the law firm's owner, Umi hands the tea cup back to Nozomi and Rin immediately got to work. She followed the older woman who was walking to the conference room. Surprisingly, they are still waiting for a few others.

Umi sat down beside Izumi and they greeted each other.

"Thanks a lot for taking this case over." Izumi said in appreciation.

"No worries." Umi smiled. "You're in your third trimester, I take it?"

"Yes, he's getting heavier." Izumi's tone was fond and excited. "After I give birth, I look forward to second-chairing cases with you again."

"Remember that case we first won?" Umi giggled.

"Yeah. Too bad it turned out to be the ex-husband who was involved." Izumi remembered that one high-profile case she and Umi handled together. "Those memories."

"Looks like everyone's in." The law firm owner looked around and smiled as knew everyone she expected were all present. "I won't prolong this meeting, so let's get started."

The meeting was like usual. It wasn't too different from the monthly staff meetings at the firm. Details of cases being handled by each lawyer were discussed and the announcement of Izumi's maternity leave was done in order. After the meeting ended, Umi was stopped by Izumi just right after they got out of the conference room.

"Izumi-san?"

"Say, I am never a person who meddles with other people's business, but…" Izumi was a little hesitant to continue. "You're very beautiful and all, but haven't you considered getting yourself out there and date?"

"Izumi-san," Umi sighed.

"We've been classmates through law school, so I've known you for a while." Izumi spoke softly. "What about that photographer roommate of yours?"

"Honoka?" Umi's eyes narrowed. "Jeez, she's oblivious to the dating scene just like me."

"So no feelings at all? I mean, you've known her since…"

"Izumi-san." Umi interrupted.

"Do you believe in soulmates?"

"Sure, I do." Izumi answered.

"I feel that if I wait a little longer, our paths will cross." Umi said dreamily.

"But how would that happen if you don't get yourself out there?" Izumi asked, her tone is like wondering.

Umi didn't answer her.

Will I ever see you again, my gallant knight?

"Excuse me."

"Yes, nya?" Rin turned around, only to be surprised with the person standing in front of her. Her eyes amplified as she recognized the person that called her attention.

"W-what can I do for you, miss?" Rin stammered.

"Oh, I am looking for Sonoda Umi-san." The blonde woman answered. "I was told that she will be the new lawyer that'll be handling my case."

"Umi-chan?" Nozomi came to her desk at the right timing. "I'm her assistant, Tojo Nozomi. Nice to meet you."

The blonde woman shook the busty girl's right hand. "I believe Sonoda-san hasn't forgotten about me?"

"Oh, no. In fact, Umi-chan and Izumi-san are on their way to the conference room to meet you." Nozomi answered. "Please follow me."

"Thank you." The client felt relieved at hearing this.

"Rin-chan!"

"Huh?" Rin was still dazed at the beautiful sight.

"Cover for me while I escort her." Nozomi shot a grin at the orange-haired girl.

"Roger that, nya!"

"She seems to be energetic and innocent." The blonde woman commented.

"She is, indeed." Nozomi agreed. "She's been out of probation just a few days ago, and I can say she's getting the hang of it."

The blonde woman couldn't help but giggle.

As they reached the conference room, Nozomi knocked at the glass door, calling the attention of the two occupants inside. Umi stood up the moment she sighted the visitor.

"Good morning. I'm Sonoda Umi. Nice to meet you."

"Ayase Eli." The blonde woman reached out her hand. "Pleased to meet you, Sonoda-san."

Eli shot a look at Izumi. "Izumi-san, congratulations by the way."

"Thank you, Eli-san." Izumi accepted Eli's greeting. "I'm sorry if our teamwork is being cut short, but I've filled Umi-san in with how the case is going, and I'm glad she has accepted to take it over."

"I've heard you're the lawyer who proved Saint Snow's innocence." The blonde smiled at Umi, which made the blue-haired woman blush in return. "I'm excited to know that someone topnotch will be in charge from here on."

"T-Thank you." Umi stuttered.

The meeting ended after an hour and a half. As the duties had been turned over, Umi is officially in charge. Nozomi carried all files related to the case from the conference room to Umi's office. Izumi left soon after the meeting, while Umi and Eli were left inside the conference room.

"Thanks again. It's nice meeting you." The blonde said with a smile."

"You're welcome." Umi was a little hesitant, but she managed to gather a little courage. "I've seen something in one of the case documents, about you being a bad influence to your child."

Eli smiled as she was expecting this would be asked.

Umi threw the woman in front of her a question. "What does this mean? Why do they bring up about you being a bad influence?"

"That's just a lame argument from my ex-husband's camp." Eli laughed.

"But we're talking about custody of your child here." Umi said seriously.

"Sonoda-san," Eli finally suppressed her laughter. "That idea most likely came from my former in-laws. They never liked me to begin with."

Umi's eyes narrowed.

"I'm part Russian." Eli continued. "I've lived abroad for a while and came back to Japan for my college degree. Since I'm a foreigner, they don't like me. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want my child to be in my custody as they fear I'd take her to Russia."

"Do you have plans to?" Umi asked.

"No, I don't." Eli answered casually. "I intend to stay in Japan with my child for good."

"We might be able to come up with a fair settlement." Umi closed the folder as she spoke. "Has Izumi-san brought up granting visitation rights?"

"Yes, she informed me about that." Eli tapped her fingers on the table. "Izumi-san told me about it some time back. You girls read minds or something? I'm surprised you came up with the same."

Umi put a hand at the back of her head as a reaction. "Well, Izumi-san and I worked together on some cases."

"Well, looks like I'll be in good hands then." Eli stood up and reached out her hand. Umi shook the hand that reached out to her.

"I need to get going." The blonde woman picked up her things. "I'll attend to other things, and then pick my daughter up from school later this afternoon."

"Oh, of course." The blue-haired girl helped the blonde with her things. Their eyes met again, this time with Umi realizing something after being in the same room with her for quite some time.

"I…finally got to know your name." Umi didn't realize she said it loud enough for Eli to hear.

Eli smiled as she heard this. "From the train station, right? I'm glad you remembered."

The blonde bowed and took her leave. Umi was left inside the conference room, her cheeks still warm from that encounter from earlier.

* * *

In a span of twelve days, Eli attended a few court hearings concerning the custody case. The last trial occurred on the 12th day, which the judge will have to make a ruling.

"I'm ruling in favor of Ayase-san." The judge said. "If any of you will make an appeal, I hope you find another judge who can practice the same fairness and consideration to the child and her well-being."

Umi smiled and felt pleased about the ruling. This was another win.

"Thank you, Sonoda-san." Eli stood up and shook Umi's hand. "You're amazing."

"You're welcome, Ayase-san."

"Say," the blonde woman let go of the blue-haired girl's hand. "I was wondering if I can invite you over for dinner? You know, some place great. After all that legal hustle."

Umi was a little hesitant to accept the offer.

"Please, Sonoda-san." The blonde's tone sounded a little pleading.

"Sure, I would love to." Umi reluctantly accepted.

"Ehhh, so Ayase-san invited you to dinner?" Nozomi teased. "I'm kinda envious."

"Who would have even thought that she'd be Umi-chan's client, nya?" The younger assistant blurted out in amazement. "She used to be the random stranger who made Umi-chan blush back at the train station."

"Rin!" Umi covered the catlike girl's mouth, the younger girl was obviously tried to break free.

"Ohhh, I didn't know about this." Nozomi smirked. "Rin-chan has got to give me the juicy details."

"Shut up!" Umi's cheeks were tinged in a deep shade of red. "And besides, this is not a date."

Rin was finally able to break free from her hold and stared at the clock. "Oh, look at the time, nya."

Umi glanced at her wristwatch. "I should get going."

"Good luck on your date!" Nozomi exclaimed happily.

"I-It's not a date!" Umi frowned at the teasing and made her way out the door.

"We're rooting for you, nya!" Rin said with high spirits.

Umi spotted Eli across the street, outside a bookstore. Her blonde mane was blown away by the cool wind, allowing Umi to get a better look of her face. The lawyer couldn't help but stare dreamily, making Eli feel a little embarrassed.

"Sonoda-san?" The blonde's cheeks blushed.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Umi was startled when Eli called her attention.

"The place isn't too far from here," Eli swiped the screen of her phone to show where they're heading to. "We should go ahead and just walk."

The two walked their way to their destination. Funny conversations spring up every now and then, from Honoka's everyday tardiness, to Rin and Nozomi's teasing. Eli's laughter made Umi frown a little, which the blonde noticed.

"Sorry. I can't believe those two could be supportive wingmen."

"And I kept telling them it's not a date." Umi huffed.

"It's not?" Eli leaned close, dangerously close. Umi's cheeks flushed red, realizing the close proximity.

"Ayase-san!"

Eli burst into laughter. "No wonder they like to tease you. You're cute when you're flustered."

The dinner was rather uneventful, save for a few moments when the two make eye contact. Umi appears to have caught herself, in a feeling of nervousness that's quite new to her. As a lawyer, she would feel sheer nervousness and tension, especially when judges are about to make their ruling. It's something she feels every now and then, and has gone accustomed to.

This nervousness she felt every time she stared at the blonde woman's blue orbs was something else. It was a kind of nervousness with warmth in it, a feeling that was growing within Umi. She blushed at the thought, her cheeks were heating up as a result. The young lawyer shook her head to dismiss the lingering thought inside her. Eli, on the other hand, noticed the behavior.

"Sonoda-san? Something the matter?"

"Huh? Uh, nothing. I—" Umi was stammering. "I think I need to use the ladies' room."

As she got into the ladies' room, she locked the door and stared at the mirror in front of her. _What is going on with me?_

Shaking her head, she turned the faucet knob and washed her face. After wiping her face dry with a hankie, Umi fixed her coat and went back out.

After the dinner, both women ended up walking down the street. Sometime later, they both ended up seeing an empty playground, which a pair of swings and a nearby sandbox were both illuminated by streetlights.

"Oh, wow. This playground still exists?" Eli's face was filled with awe. "Brings back childhood memories."

"You know this place, Ayase-san?" Umi tried to hide her surprise.

"Of course!" Eli smiled and approached the pair of swings. "And please, just call me Eli." She gestured a hand to Umi, indulging her to sit down on the other.

"I think all children who lived around the area ended up hanging out here." Eli said as they sat down on the swings. The blonde then noticed the sand-built fortress in the sandbox missing its flag. The blonde got off the swings and carefully placed the flag on the highest tower of the fortress.

"There!" Eli said with accomplishment. She stood back up and turned around to see a smiling Umi who was still on the swings.

"Sure brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"It sure does." Eli answered happily. It was time to tell that story waiting to be told.

"You know, one day I was here playing tag with the other kids and noticed someone building a large sand fortress, kinda like this." Eli said, the tone of nostalgia was settling in.

"I left my playmates when I noticed one of the towers was crumbling from below." Eli continued, while Umi stopped her swinging with what she just heard.

"I ran really fast so I can catch in time…" Eli trailed off, while Umi continued to listen. "And I did, and that made me feel relieved."

 _That was close._ A fainted voice crossed Umi's memory, and she ended up staring at the storyteller as the story continued.

 _I will fix this, don't worry._

"I felt some sort of resolve hitting me when I saw she was about to cry, so I rebuilt the sand fortress and placed the flag on top." Eli grabbed another flag and put it on the other tower next to the one from earlier.

Umi kept staring at the blonde woman as she realizes the story seemed familiar to her.

 _There!_ The blue-haired lawyer hears a little girl's voice inside her head.

"When I saw her smile, it made me really happy." Eli said with fondness. "I remember reaching out my hand and telling her… _You're the princess!_ "

"She couldn't believe that I was calling her a princess and she was in disbelief." Eli giggled as she bowed in front of Umi, the latter girl's eyes widened at the realization.

"Yes, hime-sama." Eli said in reverence.

"I am your gallant knight." The two of them said at the same time.

As they realized they ended up saying it together, Eli chuckled at the sight of Umi, surprised at what just happened.

"You do remember." Eli whispered.

"How could I not?" Umi was nervous and tried containing her pent-up feelings. "When did you realize…?"

"Back at the train." Eli answered. "I wasn't sure at first, but when I saw the instances you smile, I knew it was the same smile from that little girl in the sandbox."

"But you disappeared one day." Umi's eyes started to brim with tears. "I kept waiting for you."

"I'm sorry, Sonoda-san." Eli sounded contrite. "My family moved to Russia when I turned 7. That's why I stopped coming to the playground."

"I felt so sad, you know." Umi said softly, but it was loud enough for Eli to hear.

"When you told me you were my gallant knight, I wanted to see you every day." The young lawyer cheeks were filled with tears.

The blonde holds onto Umi's hands and leaned closer. "Me too. Even back then, I knew that I really liked you. It's always been you on my mind."

Soft lips sealed Umi's in a kiss. The young lawyer's eyes widened as she realized Eli kissed her, her eyes slowly shutting close as the kiss lingered. They were in their own little world, despite being an empty playground, their hearts were full of feelings which didn't need words.

* * *

A few months later…

"That's a wrap," Honoka removed the camera from the tripod and stared at the last photo she took, feeling pleased with her work.

"Thanks, Honoka." Umi said with gratitude.

"I'm going to be maid of honor, you know." The ginger-haired and the lawyer giggled at that.

Umi stared at the photo on Honoka's camera and smiled at the thought that she and her childhood love recently got engaged. The ginger-haired girl couldn't miss the opportunity to take photos of this moment.

"Thanks for your hard work, Honoka-san." Eli shook the ginger-haired girl's hand.

"It was nothing." Honoka flashed out a toothy grin. "Anything for my roomie!"

After Honoka left, Eli and Umi got inside the house and saw a sleeping little girl on the couch.

"Oh dear, she fell asleep on the couch again." Eli laughed shakily.

"Let me carry her to the bedroom." Umi carried the little girl and took her to the room upstairs.

Moments after Umi came down, the blonde gave her a tight and pecked her blue-haired lover on the lips.

"Eli?"

"Thanks for always helping me out." The blonde whispered. "I'm glad you finally moved in with me."

"I wouldn't miss this moment for the world." The blue-haired lawyer kissed Eli this time, the happiness was just evident as they both savored each other.

Umi knew that the wait was well worth it, for the same gallant knight of her childhood saved her again from the sadness that crumbled her resolve for a long time. She can feel nothing but happiness and contentment at this point, knowing that a family is now awaiting to be completed. And with Umi at the helm, there'd be nothing to stop their love from growing.

* * *

And that's what she wrote.

I hope you all enjoyed this little something. I may write stuff in the future, but I am currently focused on my other story from another fandom and an upcoming project.

See you around! :)


End file.
